Destiny and Distruction
by FireChibi
Summary: First DT fic, i haven't finished the series yet. A young girl apears in Rolands world Joining the Gunslingers on their Quest. She posseses odd powers and is pregnant. What connection is their between her Mysteriouse lover William and Roland.
1. Worlds combined

FireChibi- My first DT fic. I tried to write it right, but im used to writing V.C and anime fics. Anne Rice rules and Roland kicks ass. He should really meet Lestat. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

His eyes so cold, hard, and beautiful. So few saw the real beauty hidden behind so many layers of ice.

Another desert, endless days trapped under the hot sun. Sweat drenched their clothes as they walked along the hidden beam that would eventually lead them to their destiny.

In the distance lay something on the path, an animal perhaps, a large animal. Roland thought not, no such animal could possibly live in this desolate waist land. It was a human; even from this great distance he knew that.

A gasp came from Susannah as they came near the figure. A young girl with blond hair, black as midnight at the roots, and streaked with blue. White sneakers gleamed in the early morning light, if it was indeed still morning.

What astounded the four more than anything was that this girl who was not more then 16, stomach was round with child. Not so big yet, maybe three months at most. So young she was, that they could barely believe it.

The girl shifted a low groan slipping from between her pale lips. None of the four gunslingers quite knew what to do with the young child. "Where do you think she came from?" Jake asked kneeling beside the young girl that was in fact not so young compared to him.

Lifting her from the ground, Roland said not a word he just her against him as though she was a baby. Eddy thought to ask what the Gunslinger was doing, but he already knew the answer. Ka. Ka was Roland's answer for everything. Catching Jakes eyes, they shrugged to one another. The young boys eyes watch the young girl that lay in their dinh's arms.

Night fell quickly enough and the girl lay in sleep by the fire, curled on one side he stomach rounded beneath her shirt.

Roland sat up long after the other's slept watching the child that had begun to stir in her sleep. When the light blue of her eyes was reveled to him Roland felt something he believed dead, stir within him.

"Where am I?" She whispered, sitting up, a hand automatically rising to lay over her belly.

"You are in no danger, yet." The Gunslinger said motioning for her to forward. Standing the girl moved to his side her head dizzy with lack food, or drink. Roland realized how pale she seemed and afford her his coffee, which she denied. He handed her his water skin, which she looked at dumbly for a while, until he showed her how to open it and drink.

Handing her, what Eddy called Gunslinger burritos, he watched mildly as she ate with a quiet curious way about her. 'You are far quieter then the other people I have encountered through the doors.' He thought as the girl finished the small meal that had been presented her. Roland heard her stomach protest, asking for more. The girl made no move to ask for more. She took what she got without question. The Gunslinger wasn't sure if her like that or not.

"What's your name?" He asked the words starling the girl. She turned to face him, her eyes regarding him suspicious of him and his motives of helping her.

"Chris." She answered, just one simple word spoken without expression or emotion.

Roland sighed realizing that he wasn't going to get much from the girl. "Where am I?" She asked again. Roland noticed she spoke with an accent different from that of Eddy, Jake, and Susannah.

"You, are not from New York are you?" Chris shook her head, her stomach cried for food once more. Roland offered her another burrito, which she ate gladly. Again they sat in silence, till the girl dozed curled up against the cool desert sand.

The next morning's sun brought a heat that could have had even the toughest man on his knees within an hour; the Gunslingers took refuge in a cave.

Chris kept her distance from the people that had saved her, not trusting them for an instant. She wandered why they had taken the time to reach out to her and protect her. The youngest of the group talked to her some and she listened. His name was Jake and he was from New York, he intern was told she was from London. Which version of London was unknown.

Eddy seemed to fir to entertain her for a while but she shied from his presence, drawing closer to Roland's protective aura. She didn't trust Eddy Dean or his wife they made her nervous and uncomfortable. Susannah always looked at her with such suspicion in here eyes that it made the young girl cringed and hid from the older woman.

"I don't get why she would be afraid of me?" Eddy protested one day as he and Jake were gathering firewood.

"You remind her of her father, he used to beat her up pretty bad." Jake said bending down to pick up a peace of wood. His face was solemn and hard. It made him cold deep in the core of his soul to think of someone hurting Chris.

Chris wandered near the edge of the path feeling the grass tickle her legs. She was glad to be away from the desert.

Roland watched her from a distance, eyeing the girl that hummed softly to herself as she moved along the path. Every now and then she would turn her face up to the sun and smile, eyes wide and beautiful as though she was absorbing the light into her.

Smiling he approached her, making his presence known to her. She turned and smiles back. She couldn't explain it, but something felt so familiar to her about Roland. She didn't think she would ever understand Eddy's reasoning for call him Long, Tall, and Ugly. She found Roland to be very handsome in his own right.

"Don't stray to far. It could be dangerous." Roland said; Chris nodded. Roland didn't know how much he trusted her silent ways. She seemed to speak to Jake more then anything else. Silent words spoken through the mind and heart rather then the mouth.

"You are handsome when you smile." Chris whispered. Roland was taken aback by her words. That had to have been the longest sentence she had said since she had appeared. The fact that it was to compliment him just blew him away. She thought he was handsome.

"Christine?" A voice said from beyond them. She turned startled, to face the man that had come upon them. His long black hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze.

"William." She whispered before throwing herself into the mans arms, forgetting about Roland. She hadn't thought she would ever see this man again, William, the one that had saved her.

Yes, my love. I am here. Not for long though. Father does not know yet what I have done." He let her go, laying a hand on her rounding stomach. "Protect this child, in the name of Ka. It may be the savior of all worlds." He cast her a forlorn look at her. "I must go now love." Kissing her pale cheeks.

"I hate Walter. It…it isn't fair." The cliché words toppled from her mouth, dark and angry. Roland's eyes widened when at the name of his long time enemy.

"I love you." William whispered. Before Chris could utter another word, William disappeared. A scream of anger tore from the girl's lips. She through her arms around Roland and cried. He stood stunned; the father of this girl's child was Walter's son.


	2. The first battle

FireChibi- Back once more with chapter two. This is dedicated to one of my Bestfriends. You know who you are. Don't hurt me for the weirdness trust me it gets weirder. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter

She was restless, had been for days. Ever since her love had vanished. Roland has made no attempt to recount the events of that day. Chris had grown solemn. She would not speak even to Jake. She seemed to almost float between worlds, a specter in her own right.

Jake would watch her as she moved around them; their pace had slowed greatly since she had joined them accommodating for her pregnancy.

Time passed slowly Chris returned to herself she and Roland began to have long discussions late at night when she couldn't sleep. None of the others knew what they talked about, and when Jake asked her she replied that Roland told her stories.

"Come on Jake, come down to the river with me." Chris pleaded late one afternoon. Jake smiled at her child like insistence, setting down the wood he had been gathering he followed her though the grassy plains.

It was more of a stream then a river really and it sparkled in the evening light, Jake knew she had no intension of swimming because she couldn't. She just wanted to watch the water, maybe stick her feet into the cool depths.

'Your really pretty.' Jake thought to himself as she watched a frog hop near the edge of the water. "Why did you want to come down here anyways?" Jake said sitting beside her.

"It's nice." She whispered dreamily her eyes distant and beautiful in the afternoon sun. "I like it when it's quite and don't have to worry about anything. It's like the world can fall away and there's only you and the soft whisper of the stream." Jake found himself staring at Chris as she spoke. Her words weren't really anything special but the passion behind them was so great. Jake had never met someone like her before.

"How's the baby?" Jake wandered as they sat, to afraid of the awkwardness that would settle over them if silence prevailed.

"Alright. It moves around a lot." She smiled. "Do you wanna feel?" Reaching out she grabbed Jake's hand, placing it over the rounding flesh of her stomach. Jake tried to refuse and pull away but it was to late. He heard her giggle softly. "Don't be scared. It's just a baby."

"A baby that has to die." Turning at the voice that had spoken. A tall man in a yellow and orange jacket approached them. Beyond him stood three young looking creatures, in hooded cloaks. The man grinned at Jake placed himself between Chris and the new comers.

"Low men." Jake whispered. He reached down pulling Chris to her feet, his revolver sliding into his hand. Standing before her, he prepared himself to kill them all if they came one step closed.

"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt." The low man yelled.

The ground trembled beneath them, the water rose from the stream at their side. The hooded creatures backed away from the flood of water, disappearing into the dense thicket of threes beyond. The flood of water crashed onto the shores drenching the low man who stood in front of them, his eyes wide. Jake took his moment of surprise to his advantage, firing three times. The man's head exploded into mush, splattering blood across the landscape.

'They wont take my child.' Chris thought defiantly, Jake nodded reading the words only to clearly. "Did you do that, with the water?" Jake asked as Roland and Eddie ran towards them. Chris nodded, her body growing weary, she slid to the ground.

"What's going on?" Roland demanded as he came upon the two. When they spotted the corpse, no answer was needed. The Gunslingers knew they were in trouble and who knew what it would take the get them out of it.


End file.
